


Michael's Beginning

by thealphaace



Series: Sandcastle AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Gen, Ryan is only mentioned, along with jerevin, but micheoff will be canon, eventually, in different fics, no ships in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphaace/pseuds/thealphaace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>"Not that there was anything wrong with Michael, Jack just didn’t handle change well and he certainly didn’t just trust anyone that showed up even if it was Geoff who brought them. It was the reason Geoff and Jack made a good team. They balanced each other well."</i>
  </p>
</blockquote>or just one beginning of the post-apocalyptic au no one asked for
            </blockquote>





	Michael's Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of posting one large fic I'm just making a series and posting multiple fics that just documents different moments of their lives.

Jack had always said Geoff’s need to take in strays would be the cause of his death and Geoff didn’t mind. He figured it would be worth it in the end if that was the outcome. However, when Geoff took in Michael it was nothing like when he had taken Gavin in. Unlike Michael, Gavin had been rather young when he came to Geoff and while his attention was sporadic on good days he still had to the drive and wanted to learn as much as Geoff and Jack were willing to teach. 

Michael on the other hand had practically been a feral child. He was older and had felt that he knew everything he needed to know. Due to living a solitary life with only an animal as a companion it was no surprise that he wasn’t quick to trust people. In fact it took Geoff weeks of showing up before Michael stopped immediately attacking him on sight. 

Getting Michael to speak was a whole different challenge in its own right causing Geoff to believe that maybe Michael couldn’t speak. Another major difference that had thrown Geoff for a loop at first was just how destructive the boy was; at first it was shocking just how careless he appeared to be when it came to handling his own life. That reason alone had Geoff desperate to find a way to help Michael. 

It was a running joke that Geoff had tamed Michael and neither minded because in a way it was true. It was months of Geoff disappearing every day trying to reach out to the boy. When Geoff had finally convinced Michael to return with him is had been a shock to both Jack and Gavin. Michael was not what they had expected; looking far younger with the baby fat still clinging to his cheeks and curls far too long that only made the features more prominent. However, the large canine hybrid at his side kept the pair on the rooftop watching as Geoff lead him into the barren city. 

What they couldn’t see was the firm grip his gloved hand had on the back of Michael’s neck, like a skittish animal that might turn and run at any moment. Then of course that was the reality of the situation. 

“Must be a night dweller, the dog makes sense,” Jack commented offhandedly watching the too pale boy not liking the situation one bit. 

“He’s going to be a distraction,” he added with a frown knowing how invested Geoff already was in this little project. 

“Oh come off it, it’ll be nice to have a new face around,” Gavin countered knowing fully well Jack had felt the same way when Geoff first took him under his wing as well. 

“Ryan is going to raise some hell when he returns.” 

“Fuck Ryan, Ryan is barely around anyways, one of his concern.” The acidic tone had Jack looking over to Gavin clearly concerned. 

“He still cares,” Jack tried; his voice dropping to a soft murmur, however, Gavin raised his hand stopping Jack from continuing on. 

“Fuck him,” it was almost scary how calmly Gavin spoke the words before he turned and walked away leaving Jack to turn and watch Geoff and Michael disappear into one of the empty buildings. 

By the time Jack joined the group Geoff had already introduced Gavin who was back to acting as if everything was perfect once again. 

“Jack, you must meet Michael, he is absolutely lovely,” Gavin called out, his eyes daring Jack to say anything in opposition. However, he didn’t have a chance to answer as an indignant shout was heard and both of their attentions were stolen. 

“Lovely? I’m not lovely!” Michael practically shouted ignoring the way his face was turning a bright pink and Gavin immediately began cooing when he noticed not caring about the curses streaming from Michael’s mouth. It was clearly an out for Jack and he took it, instead moving on to find Geoff. 

“So both you and Gavin have already forgone your masks and are what? Best friends with the kid?” Jack asked in replace of a greeting earning a laugh from Geoff as he continued to set up the makeshift bedroom. 

“We both know these are for the sun and storms, if it was the disease we were worried about we would still be in those gas suits,” as he spoke he vaguely gestured to the metal plate hanging off the side of his face attached to the goggles perched on top of his head. 

“Besides it’ll be good for Gavin to hang around someone his own age.. so stop bitching,” Jack could only huff completely annoyed with the situation, but began to help Geoff after shedding his own headgear nevertheless. 

Regardless how annoying Gavin was or how mad he constantly made Michael they became quick friends much to Jacks chagrin. Truthfully he had been hoping the pair would despise each other so he could at least have someone on his side. Not that there was anything wrong with Michael, Jack just didn’t handle change well and he certainly didn’t just trust anyone that showed up even if it was Geoff who brought them. It was the reason Geoff and Jack made a good team. They balanced each other well. 

It took a handful of weeks before anything changed. Gavin was becoming more restless than usual and pulling away from the group as the time for Ryan’s arrival drew closer. It was a pain for everyone as he became practically worthless, but more importantly it had them all worried because no one understood what was going on. 

Due to Gavin basically shutting down Jack had started picking up his patrol shifts refusing to let Michael handle it no matter how much Geoff argued Jack was being stupid. It wasn’t until he was brought to the ground due to a surprise attack from a group of looters that he thought maybe Geoff was right. Between the patrols and desperately trying to figure out what was going on with Gavin he hadn’t gotten anything more than a cat nap in the last twenty-four hours.

However, no words were exchanged as the man pressing a foot into Jack’s throat was suddenly tackled to the ground by a blur of fur. Jack’s reaction was instantaneous as he gasped for air and pulled out his gun, shooting one of the men, and watched as the one left took a knife to the throat. 

Of course the dog had been a give away of who was brandishing that knife, but a part of Jack was still shocked to see Michael appear as the body slumped to the ground. He only grinned holding out a hand to help Jack up while the other still clutched the knife. Jack couldn’t help his eyes flickering to the knife and then back to Michael’s face. It was only a short pause before he grasped his hand and let the lad help him stand up. 

“I’ll take the rest of the patrol, go sleep or check on Gavin,” Michael only spoke once Jack was steady on his feet and clapped him on the shoulder as Jack nodded. It was the walk back when he realized things had certainly changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos, comment, and a subscription (to the series) if you enjoyed! 
> 
> Feel free to hmu on [tumblr](www.milesunderthemoon.tumblr.com) if you have any questions, comments, or just want to talk in general!


End file.
